Crafting
Crafting guild The Crafting Guild can be entered once you have a Crafting level of at least 40, but only if you are wearing a brown apron. Masters of the Crafting arts can forget their apron if they are wearing a Skillcape of Crafting. It is located west of Port Sarim and north of Rimmington. Inside the Guild you will find a number of things to help with your Crafting, including a pottery oven, pottery wheels, spinning wheels, a sink, gold, silver and clay rocks, a tanner and a number of other useful items. Cape dyeing It is possible to change the colour of certain capes you possess by applying various dyes to them. First, you will need to visit the witch Aggie in Draynor Village, who will be able to supply you with some basic dyes for the small fee of 5 coins when you bring the ingredients for the dyes to her. Leather Leather is a supple and lightweight form of armour that gives the flexibility that rangers desire while fighting. Leather comes in four forms: *Soft leather (made from cowhide) *Hard leather (made from cowhide) *Snakeskin (made from snake hide)' Members Only ' *Dragon leather (made from dragonhide)' Members Only ' Items you will need to craft/sew leather items Tanning your hides Once you have your hides, you will need to take them to a tanner, they can be found in Varrock, Al Kharid, the Crafting Guild or Canifis. The table below should give you an idea of how much each type of hide costs to cure: Once you have had your hides turned into leather you are almost ready to begin, all you need now is a needle and some thread. You will only need one needle to craft with and each roll of thread will last four uses. Soft Leather The most basic form of leather-working is the art of Crafting soft leather into armour, this is a reasonably easy way of mastering the Crafting skill, as there are plenty of cows around Lumbridge from which you can receive hide. The tanners in Al Kharid or Varrock are not far from Lumbridge, and they have crafting stores too. Gathering the required items and finding people to sell your goods to should provide little challenge, especially if you gather your resources on a quiet world and then move to a busier one to sell your wares. Feather Headdresses Summoning makes use of feather headdresses to allow summoners to store scrolls for use in combat (or simply to save some inventory space). These can be crafted using coloured feathers from bird snaring and a coif. Hard and Studded Leather When your Crafting level has advanced enough, you can take leather Crafting to the next level : Crafting hard leather. Not only are these items more sought after, but they provide improved protection than soft leather goods, meaning the profit you can gain from selling them is larger. * For more information on how to make studs please visit the Smithing manual. Snakeskin Items Snake skin can be aquired by taking part in the Tai Bwo Wannai Clean Up (requires completion of Jungle Potion) or it can be cut from dead giant snakes that you kill in Temple Trekking. When you have your tanned snake hide it may be used to make the following items: Dragon Leather Once you have successfully gathered a number of your chosen dragonhides, you will need to get them tanned (for 20 gp a time) before they are ready to be made into armour. However, with that done you can begin crafting items as shown below: Green Dragonhide Items Blue Dragonhide Items Red Dragonhide Items Black Dragonhide Items Spiked Vambraces Those who enjoy Hunter as much as their Crafting will be able to attach spikes to their leather and dragon vambraces. With a Crafting skill of 32, you can 'use' the kebbit claws, caught from a deadfalled wild kebbit, onto any dragon or leather vambrace to add a +2 boost to your Strength stat.